


Stay

by ForestFable



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: An evening in Camelot, Arthur has a thing for Merlin's hands, Arthur isn't king yet, Arthur just wants to spoon with Merlin, Arthur's chambers have a lot of candles bc it's ye olde worlde times but also bc it's v sexy, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Grain reserve allocation is so stressful, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minimal plot maximal pining, Pining, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFable/pseuds/ForestFable
Summary: All day, Arthur had sat at his desk, pouring over resource allocation plans and requests for aid from across the kingdom. It was all part of Arthur’s training. In all of the physical requirements of a king—jousting, swordsmanship, archery—Arthur excelled. Arthur’s keen warrior instincts, however, were no help in matters of governance. Evenings alone with Merlin were the only time the weight of the kingdom seemed to ease off his shoulders. This is one such evening.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Stay

Arthur pushed open his window as dusk settled over Camelot. Dust moats danced upwards, caught in the last rays of the setting sun. Arthur made a mental note to remind Merlin that dusting his chambers was literally one of his _only_ duties as his servant but was too preoccupied to feel any real anger.

All day, Arthur had sat at his desk, pouring over resource allocation plans and requests for aid from across the kingdom. It was all part of Arthur’s training. In all of the physical requirements of a king—jousting, swordsmanship, archery—Arthur excelled. Arthur’s keen warrior instincts, however, were no help in matters of governance.

It all seemed so easy for Uther, so black and white. Arthur couldn’t keep his heart out of his decision making. If he sent this much grain to this village, there would be that much less grain for another village. If he stationed more men near this part of the border, his subjects in another location would be that much more at risk of invasion from neighboring kingdoms. So many of his people were hungry, poor, and sick. Every decision he made would help some of them, and hurt others. How was he supposed to lead the kingdom in times of war when he couldn’t even decide on simple matters of peacetime maintenance?

Arthur absentmindedly raked a hand through his hair, longing for enough daylight to channel his frustration into his sword work.

Arthur jumped as the door creaked open, banging his head against the iron of the window frame in the process. With one hand still holding his aching skull, he shot an accusatory glance at the intruder.

“Somebody’s a bit tense today.” Merlin mumbled, closing the door slowly behind him.

“Traditionally, civilized people knock to announce their presence.” Arthur turned back to the window but quickly turned to face Merlin again. “Actually, you shouldn’t be barging in here at all, you know. Royal chambers, and all. You should wait for my express permission before entering. Major security risk.”

Merlin smirked, moving about the room with an air of familiarity. “Whatever you say, Your Highness.”

Arthur sat down heavily at his desk. Merlin noticed that Arthur’s food was untouched and that his hair was standing up at odd angles. Arthur’s attention was already reabsorbed into the scrolls that covered his desk.

“You haven’t eaten.”

Arthur answered without looking up. “Wasn’t hungry.”

Merlin stood at the end of Arthur’s desk. “You’ve been at your desk since dawn.”

“I’ve been busy running a kingdom. It’s hard work—a concept you seem unfamiliar with, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. These half-hearted jabs were becoming more and more frequent. “You’re going to end up pulling all your hair out at this rate.”

“Pulling my…what?” Finally, Arthur looked up from his papers, putting a hand up to his still unruly hair.

“You yank your hand through your hair when you get stressed and make it all weird and spikey. Like it is now.”

Arthur quickly crossed the room to the ornate mirror over his wash basin, sighing as he roughly combed his hair into submission.

Merlin followed him over, leaning languidly against the wardrobe. “What’s got you going bald this week, then, sire?”

Arthur crossed his arms, standing up a bit straighter as he faced Merlin. “Quarterly resource allocations, if you must know.”

“Sounds fascinating,” said Merlin over his shoulder as he opened the wardrobe in search of Arthur’s sleep attire.

Arthur watched the flickering light of the hearth play across the angles of Merlin’s cheekbones as he bustled about the room preparing Arthur’s chambers for the night. Merlin’s dark curls had loosened over the course of the day, Arthur noticed, and there were a few new scrapes across his knuckles.

Arthur eased into a chair by the fire, content to simply watch Merlin as he worked. Something settled within him in Merlin’s presence—some of his tension uncoiled and softened. Secretly, Arthur waited all day for these evenings alone with Merlin.

Arthur was suddenly broken out of his daydreams by Merlin. “So? Who’s getting grain?”

Taken by surprise and embarrassed at being caught staring, Arthur sputtered out an incredulous laugh. “Well, it isn’t quite that simple, _Mer_ lin.”

Arthur proceeded to recount the details of the day’s headache. Merlin continued his dusting and clearing and scrubbing, occasionally chiming in with a question.

An hour passed this way, the night deepening all the while. Candlelight enveloped the room in a comforting warmth as darkness gathered outside the window. Arthur took a deep breath, sinking down into his chair.

By the time Merlin registered Arthur’s silence, Arthur’s head had tipped back against his chair, his eyelids drooping in exhaustion.

Merlin sat down in the chair opposite Arthur. “Arthur?” He said softly. Arthur’s eyes fluttered open. Merlin was sitting right in front of him, leaning close enough to touch. Arthur flushed as he met Merlin’s eyes, full of firelight and concern.

Merlin stood, motioning for Arthur to follow. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“It’s only early evening—I still have to review the reports from Cardor.” But Merlin was pulling him out of his chair and pushing him toward the bed.

“All those scrolls will still be there in the morning, sire. You’ll be useless tomorrow if you don’t rest.”

Arthur’s feeble protests soon faded as Merlin’s strong hands began to remove his day clothes. Merlin dressed and undressed Arthur every day, but tonight his fingers seemed to skim across Arthur’s skin more than necessary. Each touch drew Arthur’s mind further away from Camelot’s grain reserves.

Merlin seemed absorbed in the task as he helped Arthur into his night linens. “You’ve got to stop working so hard, you know,” Merlin murmured. The nearness of his voice as he fastened the back of Arthur’s shirt sent a small shiver down his spine. “You’re running yourself into the ground.” Merlin’s hands rested on Arthur’s shoulders for a breath before sliding away.

Arthur’s bones ached with exhaustion. Every day was one closer to the day he would become king. Arthur had to be ready for that day when it came. But lately, it all felt like too much. And he wasn’t even king yet.

“I’m…failing. How am I supposed to rule Camelot when I can’t even handle these training tasks?”

Merlin grabbed his hand before he could rake it through his hair again. He locked eyes with Arthur, his gaze intense and earnest. “When your time comes, you will be a great king, Arthur. I am sure of it. Your heart is your strength, not a weakness.” Merlin held his gaze for a moment before a familiar lopsided grin spread across his face. “And you’ll have more intelligent people to help you make all your decisions anyway.”

Arthur scoffed. “I hope you aren’t referring to yourself, _Mer_ lin.” Merlin laughed and dropped Arthur’s hand as he turned away to put out some of the room’s many candles.

Arthur’s eyes trailed after him, his hand still warm from where Merlin’s had clasped it. The gradual darkening of the room triggered an instinctive squeeze around his heart. Merlin’s duties were nearly completed for the night, meaning that he would soon be off to his own chambers.

Exhaustion gnawed at Arthur’s strength. He stood where Merlin had left him at the end of the bed. _Don’t go, Merlin. Just stay here with me._

Merlin continued to bustle about the room, oblivious to Arthur’s internal pleas. When only two candles still burned, Merlin came to stand before Arthur. “Come on, Arthur. You need to rest.”

Arthur let Merlin steer him toward the bed. _Please just keep your hands on me, Merlin. Please don’t go._

Merlin guided Arthur into a comfortable position. He fluffed the pillows and made sure Arthur was tucked in against the chill of the night. None of this was strictly part of his duties, but these extra acts of service had become a regular part of the pair’s daily routine.

Arthur fought his drooping eyelids, trying to drink in these last moments of Merlin in the soft light of the candles. These moments alone with Merlin were the only time that the weight of the kingdom seemed to ease from Arthur’s shoulders. He clung to this fleeting respite—and to Merlin. _Please stay._

His hand twitched toward Merlin as his eyes finally fluttered closed. Merlin quietly blew out the candles and made his way to his own chambers, lingering to take in Arthur’s peaceful face and thunderous snores. Arthur’s exhaustion pulled him deep into a comforting fantasy.

_Good night, my love._

Arthur pulled Merlin closer.

_Good night, Arthur._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments!! <3 I'm blown away by the response this has gotten and will definitely write more Merthur! I'm currently working on a long-ish Merthur fic featuring Arthur pining and jealous and possibly (possibly - I'm best at unresolved pining lol) a confession/kiss scene. Stay tuned! <3


End file.
